To examine schizophrenic patients, their non-schizophrenic siblings, and normal controls with a multimodal assessment of regional brain function and with assays of immunologic functioning. To determine whether deficits in regional brain function and immunologic function aggregate in the families of schizophrenics and may mark the presence of genetic predisposition to the disorder.